


‽

by magnificentimperfection



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentimperfection/pseuds/magnificentimperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part crackfic. Part (mild) smut. Part punctuation p*rn. Yes really. In which Lizzie has a nerdgasm.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	‽

Lizzie switched off the bathroom light and climbed into bed, appreciating the sight of her boyfriend completing his own daily rituals before joining her. The warmth of their bodies met in the middle of the bed and Lizzie closed her eyes and looped her arms softly around William’s shoulders. 

“Lizzie, are you all right?”

“Perfectly. Why?”

“You sighed. And you were smiling so much it was becoming difficult to continue kissing you.” 

“You’re not accustomed to sighs and smiles from me in bed by now?”

“It was an especially deep sigh and a particularly broad smile.”

“I was just quietly contemplating how much I love this.”

“Kissing? I’m—pleased.”

“I mean, I love the times of unquenchable thirst, the galloping lust, the giddiness, but I also like that there are nights when I brush my teeth and take off my clothes and slide under the covers with you and enjoy you. I like that seeing you walk around the bedroom  _entirely_  naked is part of my day. I love you and I love this. I can’t think of a better way to punctuate my day.”

William fixed her with a look of such intensity and tenderness – a variation on a look she might once have mistaken for severity – that she knew words had failed him so she drew him into a kiss and snaked one of her legs over his hip.

“Hmm. Punc-tu-ate. Punctuation.”

“Punctuation? You’re thinking of punctuation right now?”

“What? It’s a good word. And punctuation is a good thing. Oh god, I think I miss my thesis. How is that possible? Anyway, we’re both nerds, I’m sure we can make punctuation sexy; we’ve certainly done it with vocabulary.”

“Well, you are indeed very  _whimsical_  tonight Lizzie. I can’t help but wonder if there was some additional seasoning in the cookies Fitz baked for us.”

“I am not stoned. Although I am increasingly  _thirsty_. Now please kiss me.”

He happily obliged but as they broke for barely a moment’s pause, Lizzie’s mouth started moving in ways not conducive to kissing. 

“So what would a semi-colon be? Girl on top? I suppose it depends on whether we’re talking about the function of the punctuation or what it looks like.”

As she warmed to the subject William contented himself with kissing her neck and her ear and her collarbone as she lazily traced her fingers along the curve of his ear and her toes found the soft skin behind his knee.

“Then we have the ellipsis, which could suggest a pause in proceedings with the promise of a resumption shortly. Or…ha! A three-way. Definitely a three-way. Although, a more  _practical_  configuration would be the ‘therefore’ symbol, depending on the desired approach of course.”

William propped himself on his elbows to smile at the eccentric creature beneath him before attempting to silence her with a kiss. He was thwarted, and almost headbutted, as inspiration struck.

“Oooh! A tilde! A tilde is, without question – wait for it – a minimalist 69.” She was enormously pleased with herself.

“This is truly fascinating Lizzie. I will never again be able to strike out an incorrectly deployed semi-colon without blushing.” He resigned himself to appreciating areas other than her lips.

“What about an interrobang though? Is it a surprise you can’t pinpoint the nature of or does it suggest you’re unsure if it’s a good surprise or a bad surprise? On the other hand, it has unfortunate connotations of a violent end to police questioning. On reflection, I don’t think I’m too fond of the interrobang.”

In a final effort to recapture the attention of the never more alluring woman in his bed, William placed a series of ellipses across and along the centre of her chest to her navel, which he followed by tracing an en-dash and an em-dash on her skin with his tongue. He left parentheses on her inner thigh before Lizzie became much too pleasantly distracted to continue expounding on the erotic application of linguistic symbols.

She trailed her fingers through his hair from the crown of his head to the nape of his neck, idly echoing the movements of his tongue. She laughed softly at the idea that it was asterisks she would soon be seeing rather than stars. William responded by becoming more articulate and emphatic in the attentions he was paying her. As asterisks did indeed start flashing before Lizzie’s eyes, William held her hips to the bed with a hard return.

“Is that…are you making…is that a  _question mark_? And  _there’s_  the exclamation point!”

She could feel his smile and his struggle to maintain composure but William was nothing if not focused, determined and disciplined, attributes for which Lizzie was delightedly, deliriously and, right now, breathlessly thankful.

_“Oh interrobang, I will never again besmirch your character.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely leslielikesthings on tumblr for the excellent concrit. And to imaginarycircus for the tumblr message to and fro that spawned a brief-but-hilarious crackier AU of this story.


End file.
